Bounzer
"Bounzer", known as "Bouncer" (バウンサー Baunsā) in the OCG, is an archetype of Warrior monsters with various Attributes used by Nistro in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. This archetype contains high-leveled Beatdown monsters which focus on destroying all defenses the opponent may have. The term "Bouncer" usually refers to the person standing outside of bars and nightclubs who provides security and keeps unwanted guests out. Playing style Currently, the "Bounzer" archetype consists of only 2 Level 6 monsters (Hammer and Phantom), 1 Level 4 Monster (Blade), 1 Rank 6 Xyz Monster (Photon Strike) and 1 Trap Card (Guard). "Bounzer" cards have effects that revolve around preventing the opponent from setting up a good defense. "Blade Bounzer" allows up to two attacks in a single Battle Phase, and with 1800 ATK is mainly used to remove multiple weaker Monsters (usually set in Defense Position) on the opponents field, leaving them open to direct attacks from higher ATK Monsters. "Hammer Bounzer's" effect relies on you controlling no Spell or Trap Cards, but it prevents your opponent from activating theirs until the end of the damage step. It is also a Level 6 monster with 2300 ATK that requires no Tributes to summon if you control no cards. "Phantom Bounzer" simply allows the player to search for "Bounzer" Cards when it is destroyed, while "Bounzer Guard" protects "Bounzers" against card effects and makes them the only target for opponents attacks, making use of the high attack power available through "Bounzer" Monsters. One of the main priorities of this Deck is to Summon Rank 6 Monsters, mainly including "Photon Strike Bounzer" whose effects allows it to negate the activation of a monster effect, as well as dealing 1000 points of damage. The Rank 6 Monster "Number 25: Force Focus" also negates monster effects, but it does not matter if the effect is already in play or being activated. However, this effect does not deal damage and only works on Level 5 or higher Monsters. "Constellar Ptolemy M7" and "Inzektor Exa-Beetle" are options too, although "Exa-Beetle" is useless when there aren't any strong monsters present. "Ptolemys" can be a bad surprise to your opponent's monster or key card, as not many effects prevent cards from returning to the hand. The archetype is too small (as of yet) to play a pure "Bounzer" Deck, consisting of only four Monster Cards and a single Trap Card, so "Bounzer" Decks often include other (usually Warrior) Monsters to assist in summoning "Photon Strike Bounzer". *"Dododo Warrior" is a Level 6 Monster that can be summoned without Tribute, and can hold its own in some situations with 1800 ATK if summoned this way. *"The Fiend Megacyber" can easily Special Summon itself from the hand, but only while your opponent has at least 2 more monsters than you do. *"Destiny HERO - Malicious" is an option, but is initially difficult to get into the Graveyard. "Blade Bounzer" however, can discard it for its effect. As "Bounzer" Monsters are all Warrior, they benefit from Warrior support cards, such as "The Warrior Returning Alive" and "Reinforcement of the Army", and can also blend into other Warrior Decks. "Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak" and "The Immortal Bushi" can be useful in more Warrior-centered builds, as it can provide a Tribute for "Phantom Bounzer" and "Hammer Bounzer", although other cards (such as Treeborn Frog) might be more useful as Tribute-fodder due to the effect of "The Irnmortal Bushi" only working while you control no monsters. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes